A Yami first story The theater
by Peorth Rune
Summary: Gee I wonder what would happen if Yugi took Yami to a theater...please comment


A Yami first story:  
  
1 The Theater  
  
By Peorth Rune  
  
(I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
"The point of this is?" Yami asked as he and Yugi trudged through the streets.  
  
"Fun!" the child like high scholar replied.  
  
"Oh yeah just like that Car-ne-val and that ride that goes upside down," Yami growled.  
  
Yugi laughed, "Hey it's not my fault you scream like a girl Yam."  
  
"This wouldn't be that sort of 'fun' would it?" Yami asked with a slight snarl in his voice.  
  
"No," Yugi said, "but you might want to watch out for that…" Too late Yugi thought as Yami, who was looking at him, slammed into a telephone pole, "telephone pole…"  
  
"The modern world is way too dangerous," Yami said as Yugi helped him up, "luckily Joey and the others aren't here…" Yami paused, "where are they?"  
  
Yugi turned a little white, "Um, theydidn'twanttobeseeninthisplace," he said soft and fast.  
  
"Ok that's it let me back in the puzzle!" Yami demanded stopping abruptly.  
  
Yugi turned around, "but Yami it won't be as funny from inside your soul room!"  
  
Yami smiled evilly, "that's the beauty of it no more big wooden poles to walk into…"  
  
"But Yami…" Yugi said widening his eyes tears starting to fill with tears.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yami said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
  
"Yami…" Yugi said again.  
  
Yami opened one of his eyes. Yugi was pouting. "Fine!" Yami said, "but don't pull this again."  
  
Yugi smiled and thought, works every time. "Let's go to the theater."  
  
"Where is this t-he-ate-er?" Yami asked as they came up to a corner. Yami seemed to be making sure his head was up.  
  
Yugi cracked a grin, "just around this corner. We'll get the tickets then you can find seat's and I'll get popcorn and soda."  
  
"They allow that in the theater?" Yami asked as they made their way to the ticket booth.  
  
"Allow what?" Yugi asked digging into this pocket to get some money.  
  
"This explosive corn," Yami said wide eyed.  
  
Yugi laughed as he made his way up. "Two," he said placing the money on the counter.  
  
The receptionist smiled, "big brother taking you to see the cartoons?"  
  
"Something like that," Yugi said, he found it easier if people made their assumptions. Taking the tickets he led a pale-faced Yami into the theater. "Popcorn isn't explosives," Yugi told Yami as they put the ticket booth behind him, "it's corn that when on it to give it flavor."  
  
Yami turned more his normal shade of color, "what is the purpose of that?"  
  
"Well for a snack Yami," Yugi replied.  
  
"No it must have some other purpose like that chocolate had on you…" Yami said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Hey I get hyper when I consume vast quantities of chocolate," Yugi said defensively.  
  
"You had one round pyramid and then you were trying to dye Bakura's hair pink with that coloring for food," Yami replied.  
  
"I'll get in line," Yugi said hastily, "you go find some seats." Yugi waited in line ordered two coke's and a large popcorn. After paying Yugi hurriedly wet to go see what Yami got for seats. Yami, however, didn't get seats, "why didn't you get any seats?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "You told me to find seats I did that."  
  
If Yugi had a free hand he would have smacked his head. "Hey Yam there are to over there let's go." So Yugi lead the way to the seats. Yugi sat down and passed Yami a soda. Yami was not sitting down, however. "What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Should we not ask first?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "we paid to sit…actually I paid, but that's besides the point. Yami sit down."  
  
Rather reluctantly Yami sat down. "Humph," Yami grunted looking at the straw.  
  
"You put your mouth on the top Yami and suck the soda up. The soda goes up the straw and in to your mouth," Yugi said then demonstrated with his own.  
  
"What is the liquid?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "soda Yami."  
  
"It has no other purpose but extracting liquid regardless of what kind?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well you could use them for spit balls but I wouldn't," Yugi replied. "Oh, the toons are starting!" Yugi eagerly said.  
  
Then the familiar Looney tunes theme started up. Yami raised an eyebrow but kept silent. During the intermission he broke his silence, "what is the point of this?"  
  
"Entertainment," Yugi replied before stuffing popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"In my time we would watch plays or people fight or the shadow games…not false animals running around." Yami replied.  
  
"It's funny Yami it wasn't intended to be serious," the wide violet eyes of the boy seemed to be dancing.  
  
Yami frowned, "Yug I fail to see the humor in a bird out smarting a cat, or a wild dog always having accidents when his devices fail on him or a skunk with a French accent chasing cats."  
  
But Yugi was already looking at the screen, "shush it's on."  
  
About two hours later Yugi was sound asleep. Yami was looking at him from across the room his ruby eyes seeming to glow. "I do not understand why those cartoons are funny but I do understand why you wanted me to go." Yami then smiled a rare un-malicious smile the disappeared into his soul room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Peorth: hello Please comment on this short story  
  
Yami: Please don't I really don't want to know what you think.  
  
Peorth: Hey Yami shut up people should comment on this  
  
Yami: (snorts) Oh yeah so we can get people laughing at my ignorance of the modern world.  
  
Peorth: they're gonna laugh anyhow.  
  
Yugi: Shut up I'm trying to sleep. (Snores)  
  
Peorth & Yami: ……  
  
Peorth: bye. 


End file.
